


Raven's and Fox's

by AnimeFanGirl2223



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanGirl2223/pseuds/AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: A mystery man abducts and gives Naruto to Orochimaru in exchange for his word to never attack the Leaf again. How will Sasuke react when he finds out Naruto is his sensei's prisoner? SasuNaru Warnings: Dark Themes- Torture/Depression/Etc. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!/// Cross Posted to FF





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Maybe slight rape-ish kinda? Still denoted with X***X at the start and finish just in case
> 
> LEMON!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

***FlashFORWARD***

Naruto started to cry before he even fully woke up. There had been many missions where he had received painful and life-threatening injuries, but this was different. He'd received all this suffering at the hands of a maniac who claimed it was research.

A wet rag dabbed at his forehead, cooling the feverish skin. He was still too afraid to open his eyes to see who was helping him. "I know you're awake dobe" came a soft voice.

His lids flew open, the only person to ever refer to him like that was Sasuke. His blue orbs landed on the boy, trying to figure out if it was real or not. The Uchiha rung out a new rag and went back to his neck, gently wiping the sweat away.

It hadn't been that long ago that Sai had prevented the teen from stabbing him through the back with his katana. Naruto wondered why he was helping him now, and if he had known that he'd been held captive there. The blonde reached up a shaky hand and grabbed the raven's wrist, squeezing it a few times.

"I'm real loser. Now let go, you're burning up with a fever and I can't give you anything else for it" Sasuke responded to the unasked question. "They damaged your liver at some point and until it heals your body won't be able to process any pain medication or antibiotics."

Naruto loosened his grip but didn't completely release his hold. Part of him was afraid that if he did the Uchiha would leave. He stared up at the handsome face, trying to catch those dark eyes.

Sasuke could feel the blonde staring at him but decided to ignore it and focus on the rag instead. He pulled himself from the death grip and moved lower, watching as the once strong chest rose and fell weakly.

The tan boy tried to speak, but all that came out was a scratchy croak.

"Don't speak right now; you need to let your throat heal" the raven ordered, though his voice remained soothing. He couldn't bring himself to be too harsh with his old friend. The look in his previously lively blue eyes had deteriorated to fear, pain and confusion.

He silently scolded himself for being so weak around the blonde. The Valley of the End was supposed to severe their bond but that hadn't worked. Then he almost killed him again during their last encounter. But he had secretly been surprised the boy didn't attempt to stop him and grateful to the man who had saved him. Now they were here, with him acting like the idiot's personal nurse, doing his best to calm his fears.

His black eyes continued to travel over his friend's battered body, re-observing the damage his sensei and Kabuto had caused. It was moments like these that he felt regret for every coming to this place. He wondered if the blonde had been looking for him again when he was captured, but now wasn't the time to ask.

* * *

***Back to the present***

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto screamed as he once again tried to pry his arms from the chakra restraints. He had a pounding headache that only seemed to get worse as he fought, but he kept going, determined to be free. He tried to remember how he had wound up in the dungeon he now stood in, but everything was fuzzy. The last thing the blonde remembered was going to sleep in his bed after eating ramen.

Time moved slowly; there was no clock or light to tell him how long he had been standing there, or anyone around to ask, just darkness and silence. He wondered if the Akatsuki had somehow managed to infiltrate Konoha and capture him, or if he had died at some point and gone straight to hell.

Naruto called out multiple times for what seemed like hours. His stomach growled in hunger and his muscles ached from being held in the same place too long. Eventually, he tried to contact Kurama, but the Fox didn't answer him; he couldn't even bring himself to the room in his mind; the blonde was totally alone.

Finally, a door opened in the distance and he had to close his eyes against the brightness. Three dark figures strolled in before the door closed again. "You've been quite a security risk for the Leaf nine-tails. I'm truly shocked that you weren't locked up sooner" one of the voices began. Naruto tried to place the voice, but he didn't believe he had ever had the 'pleasure' of speaking with him before.

"What do you want?" he growled.

There was a pause before the man answered. "The only thing I have ever wanted is for Konoha to be safe."

The blonde almost snorted at the response. It was well known that he would protect the village will his life. He had worked hard and trained with Kakashi and Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. He'd even helped save Gaara from the Akatsuki, solidifying relations with Sunagakure.

"I have made a deal with a man who poses a very real threat to our way of life. You will be given to him as our contribution and in return, he will never again try to attack us. Consider yourself being of use to the people for a change."

Naruto snarled and yanked on the chains again. He wasn't just some bargaining piece to be tossed away when it was convenient. There was no way Baa-chan would let this happen; he just needed to speak with her. "Get the old bag down here right now! She'll tell you to buzz off you crazy bastard!" he screamed.

The man chuckled darkly, "that poor excuse for a shinobi won't be the Hokage much longer. Of that much I am sure."

Before Naruto could say anything else, something flew through the air and pricked his neck. He felt the blackness around him start to get colder, his eyelids becoming too heavy to hold open any longer. The last thing he heard was his chains ringing as his legs gave out beneath him.

* * *

When his crystal blue eyes opened, the first thing he realized was that he could see this time. There was a single glowing light beyond the bars of his cell, reminding him that he had been captured.

He had no idea who had taken him from his apartment, or where he was now, but he was nervous. Not only was he in danger, but the man from before had practically declared he was going to kill or at the very least displace Tsunade. He needed to get out of here to warn her. The blonde stood from the cold floor and walked to the opening of his cell.

"My, my, it appears like our little kitsune has woken up."

Naruto did recognize that voice; it was one that he could never forget. "Orochimaru" he growled, gripping the metal bars. "You're the one that kidnapped me?"

The snake man shook his head as he laughed; technically, he had only bargained for the boy. It was someone else who had done all the dirty work.

Kabuto came up behind him, pushing his glasses further up on his nose as usual. "What would you like done first Lord Orochimaru?"

The man slid his tongue out, reminding Naruto of how creepy he could be. His smirk only widened at the boys growing discomfort; he had many plans for the blonde.

"Let's have some fun first don't you think? I want to know how long it takes the little jinchuriki to heal after receiving various injuries" he responded. The man was clearly a sadist, and Naruto was his newest toy.

* * *

The blonde's agony filled screams continued to ricochet off the walls as they tortured him. He was attached to an upright medical table, his arms bound by the wrists near his sides and his ankles cuffed to the bottom of the flat surface. His headband lay on a counter across the room; it had been removed so that they could put a strap over his forehead to keep it in place.

Kabuto pulled a knife from a small firepit, its sharp edge glowing from the heat. He dragged it slowly across Naruto's chest, burning him as it sliced through the soft skin. The vile smell of burnt flesh filled the sweat-soaked air.

After a few moments, his latest shriek stopped, leaving his throat raw. Tears were streaming down his tan cheeks as he tried to keep himself from begging for them to stop.

Orochimaru sat in a chair a few feet in front of him, watching the torment take place. The blonde could see how aroused he was through his blurry vision. His last hope was that the snake didn't try to put his hands on him next. They had already whipped, cut, smothered and now burned him; he didn't know how much more his body or mind would be able to take.

The silver-haired man came and checked his pulse and blood pressure, writing it down in a small book. "Would you like me to continue Orochimaru-sama; his vital signs are starting to look very poor."

"See how far you can push him Kabuto, I think he can handle a bit more" he sneered. Naruto started to shake in fear and anticipation. The older boy walked away momentarily before returning with a hammer.

The blonde let his lungs expel another anguish filled shout as the hammer crushed right kneecap; not noticing the door opening in the background.

As the hammer swung again to hit his forearm, but it didn't connect. He tried to see what had happened, but the blood, sweat, and tears distorted his vision. His body went flaccid as it gave in to the pain, dropping him into another round of unconsciousness.

* * *

***Time-Skip: One Month (Past the Flashforward Scene)***

Sasuke moved over to where the injured boy lay on the bed, dread rising in his body with each step. He stopped next to the sleeping form and shook him softly, waiting for his stunning blue eyes to open. When he didn't get a response, he decided he would just start and let the blonde wake up whenever. It would easier for the raven this way anyhow.

He pulled the covers away from Naruto, exposing his nearly naked body. The Uchiha took the time to glide his eyes all over the marred skin. The wounds were healing well, but the scars were still tight and restricted his movements; it would take time before they disappeared like usual. But more than that, Sasuke was reminded just how beautiful his friend was. Despite the lack of use, his muscles remained lean and toned while his skin was still the same golden honey color.

The Raven followed up his fragile neck to the strong jawline and to his pouty lips, licking his own when it donned on him he would soon get to kiss them again. He stripped out of his clothes and inched closer to the bed again, pulling out a kunai to remove the blonde's boxers.

The teen still didn't stir as weight was added to the mattress, depressing it between his slightly parted legs. Sasuke quickly cut the fabric and set the knife just out of reach before resting his hands on either side of Naruto's head. He decided he like Naruto's slightly longer hair, it framed his face well.

He took a deep breath and dropped to his elbows, readying his body for the struggle that was sure to ensue when Naruto woke to find them both naked.

The Uchiha dipped his head down and pressed his mouth on Naruto's, butterflies swarming his stomach as he did. He could feel the blonde starting to stir below him and decided to let the rest of his body stop hovering.

Blue orbs opened slowly and made contact with deep black ones before widening. He didn't move, slowly realizing that Sasuke and he were both naked and pressed up against each other. The older boys tongue pushed past his lips and into his wet cavern, searching it.

Naruto started blinking rapidly, believing that if he did it enough it would dispel whatever Jutsu he was under. The Uchiha saw him regain his movement and withdrew his tongue, not wanting it bitten off when the blonde's brain finally caught up.

His kisses moved to the blonde's jaw and then down his neck. Naruto's scent intoxicated him; it was surreal that he could be so close to his long-time crush. It wasn't until he had licked all the way to his collarbone that he heard the boys weak voice.

"S-Sasuke…. What are you doing?" Naruto asked, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

If the Uchiha wasn't so uncomfortable himself he would have rolled his eyes at such an obvious question. They were naked and he was running his tongue over the blonde's exposed skin. "Be quiet" was his only response.

The blonde blinked his eyes several more times, still not believing this was happening. "I don't understand…" he started.

This time Sasuke brought his face back up to Naruto's and gazed into his confused eyes. He slid one of his hands down the blonde's toned torso until he reached his leg, pulling it out a bit farther before he ground his hips down into the others. His hardness rubbed against the blondes semi-erect one causing a small gasp to sneak past the smooth tan lips.

Naruto brought his hands up to the raven's waist and gave a weak push. His fearful eyes not leaving Sasuke's cold orbs. The Uchiha knocked his hands away and gripped the blonde's jaw tightly, "Don't fight me Naruto or I will make it hurt more than it has to."

The blonde didn't make a sound or try to move again. He closed his eyes and lay rigid beneath the older boy waiting for him to continue touching him.

"Spread your legs" Sasuke commanded, relaxing some when Naruto did as he was told. The Uchiha was very much aware that this was not nearly as romantic as he had wanted it to be when they were younger, but if he didn't get it over with now he knew he would lose his nerve.

He repositioned himself so that he was ready to enter the blonde, purposely not looking up at his surely distraught face. Slowly, he pushed himself in gasping at how tight he was. Naruto grabbed him again, holding him still.

"Naru-" he started but was interrupted by the blonde.

"W-wait… please, Sasuke it hurts… I w-won't stop you j-just…"

Sasuke dared to raise his eyes when Naruto let out a heavy breath and tried to relax his body. His head was turned to the side, his eyes closed tightly as tears slipped out. The Uchiha almost pulled out and apologized before he remembered what Orochimaru had told him.

Naruto would be spared from more torture if he took him as his pet, which in the snake's world meant sex toy. One of the conditions was not explaining why he was forcing himself on the blonde and the time limit for him to claim the blonde would be over tonight. He had to go through with it.

When he felt the boys breathing start to stabilize, he jerked forward, forcing himself inside the blonde completely. Naruto let out a sobbed cry at the pain, feeling his muscles stretching to accommodate the raven.

After a few minutes of waiting Sasuke didn't think he could stand not moving anymore. He withdrew himself to the head and then pushed forward again, moaning into the blonde's exposed neck as he set a steady pace.

Naruto turned his head back, leaving his mouth next to Sasuke's ear. He left one of his hands on the firm waist and slipped the other under the Uchiha's arm, resting it in between his shoulder blades as his nails dug into the pale skin.

The Raven could hear the blonde's slightly pained laced groans, and reached between them, wrapping his graceful fingers around the half-solid member. He could feel the wet tears touching his cheek as they continued to fall from Naruto's eyes, but he started to stroke him anyway.

The groans quickly changed to mewls of pleasure when he finally found the blondes sweet spot and pumped in time with his thrusts. He closed his eyes in the ecstasy of his crushes body writhing beneath his own, temporarily forgetting the blonde might now want what was happening to him.

Their bodies moved as one, edging them both closer to their climaxes. "S-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly, clamping his quivering hole around the raven as he released. He breathed out shakily into the pale neck near his mouth when he felt the Uchiha spill himself inside of him.

Almost as soon as he got his senses back Sasuke was pulling on his boxers and moving to stand up. His heart dropped; he didn't know why the raven had slept with him, but he wanted him to stay and hold him. The Uchiha was refusing to look at him and it made him feel dirty. He was in love with the arrogant prick and always had been; that's why he chased him to the ends of the Earth and let him almost kill him at their last meeting. If that's what Sasuke wanted he would happily give his life.

But now that he'd finally been intimate with his love, the man wouldn't even spare him a glance. He turned his head back to the wall and started to cry again. The Uchiha felt his own heart start to crack when the weeping met his ears; he felt guilty for forcing himself on the blonde and didn't think Naruto would ever forgive him. He needed to get out of there and give him some space.

Sasuke willed himself to not look back as he left small room. If he had, he would have seen the blonde watch him, his eyes full of sadness and longing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke can't handle Naruto's goodness and lashes out... Konoha weeps for it's lost sunshine.

Naruto laid on his back still, having not moved from his intense encounter with the raven. He'd fantasized about being touched like that for years, but now that it had finally happened he wasn't happy. The blonde had wanted Sasuke to have sex with him because they were mutually in love, but that wasn't the feeling he got when the act occurred, and especially not when his crush got up and left afterward.

Part of him wondered if he had done something wrong to upset the Uchiha, and that's why he had disentangled them so quickly afterward. He knew how much he had cried during the act, but that was only because of the whirlwind of emotions that flew through him. He wanted to know why Sasuke had come and slept with him; they had only ever kissed twice, and both times were true accidents. It felt strange for the man to jump from that to full blow intercourse without so much as a word. He couldn't pretend to understand the Raven, even as the one closest to him. It had been years since they had really seen each other longer than just a passing dual.

His back ached when he tried to move; Kurama was too busy trying to heal his more serious injuries to focus on his sore behind. Naruto heard his stomach growl again. His lack of healing was also in part to how hungry he was. There were no windows in the small room Sasuke had been keeping him in, and he had no idea how long it had been since he'd last eaten.

The blonde slowly got to his feet and limped to the bathroom, being careful of how much weight he put on the knee Kabuto had shattered nearly a month ago. He kept the water lukewarm, appreciating the cooling liquid on his still hot skin. Naruto dropped his forehead to the wall, letting the water pour down his lightly scarred back.

He hoped Sasuke would come back to see him soon. No matter what reason the boy had for his last visit, Naruto knew that he couldn't ever stop loving him.

* * *

The young Uchiha entered the room to hear the shower running. He was surprised the boy was already up and moving again, it had only been a day since he'd forced himself onto him. Sasuke remembered how Naruto had cried into his neck when he had stolen his virginity and his guilt continued to grow.

He wondered if the boy would panic when he saw him, and avoid his touch, or simply submit again. In all their time together, the blonde had never given in so easily, and he worried that being raped was the final blow to his rivals will.

The Raven was so consumed by his thoughts he didn't hear the shower stop or the door of the bathroom opening. Naruto noticed the elder boy right away and flinched when he saw the anger on his face. He was staring at the bed, his dark eyes not moving from the piece of furniture. Part of him wanted to slip back into the safety of the shower before his rival noticed, but he wouldn't give in to his fears.

Naruto straightened his body and tried to act normal; "Sasuke?"

The sound of his name caught his attention and he looked over to where his forced lover was standing. He was clad in just a pair of loose-fitting boxers that hung from his slender hips. The Raven could see the hickeys he had left on the boy were still present, proof that Naruto's body was under an extreme amount of stress.

The blonde felt awkwardness from the man's lack of response and obvious staring at his semi-naked form. He turned and walked over to the small table in the corner, his stomach growling with anticipation. The sides of his mouth twitched up slightly when he saw the bag around the boy's arm, noting that it was full of a variety of ramen. He figured this would be the closest thing to an apology he would get, but didn't mind; it showed that his crush had been thinking about him.

Sasuke finally regained his ability to move and walked over, pulling a water heater out and preparing to fix Naruto his meal. He kept his face stoic, confident that the shame and guilt were hidden behind his black orbs.

To anyone else, it would have been, but the blonde knew him better than that. He waited for the Raven to finish putting the water on to boil before reaching out his tan hand, rubbing the pale boys clothed shoulder gently. Sasuke visibly flinched from the contact but didn't move away completely.

"I'm not mad at you; I'm sure you had your reasons. Just give me a bit of a warning next time okay teme?" Naruto spoke, using his old nickname for the boy to further his point. He knew the young Uchiha did actually feel guilty about what had transpired, even if it was just a small gleam or tinge in his movements that gave it away.

He pushed down his desire to question the boy's motives, knowing it would just further upset him. The blonde wanted Sasuke to desire him because of mutual attraction, but he wasn't selfish enough to say so. For now, he'd just allow the Raven to do what he wanted with him, and let the reasons why go. He smiled again when he saw the shock run through Sasuke's dark eyes before it disappeared.

Sasuke wanted so much to reach out and hold the boy. As always, Naruto was there to offer his unwavering support, even after he'd been hurt so deeply. But anger also started to burn into his veins.  _"He should be pissed about what I did! Not trying to comfort me! I've told him I hate him and tried to kill him multiple times. Now I've even overpowered and raped him when he was already injured from being tortured by my sensei."_

Sasuke knocked the boy's hand away and glared at him, trying to find a reason to truly hate the blonde. When he couldn't find one, he decided the next best thing was to make the boy hate him instead. He yanked the plug out of the wall and then Naruto from his seat, practically throwing him to the bed.

The boy wasn't steady enough on his feet to stop himself from falling and did just that, landing solidly on his injured knee just before the mattress. He yelped from the impact, gripping the sheets in pain.

Sasuke was on him in a second, bending him over further so his hips made a ninety-degree angle with the floor. His nimble fingers quickly undid his black pants while simultaneously taking off Naruto's boxers.

The blonde started to shake when he realized what was about to happen. This time was even farther from his dreams of him and the Raven, and he had a sinking feeling it would hurt much worse than the first time. Without any warning, the young Uchiha shoved in completely, tearing Naruto's unprepared and tense hole.

"F-fuck Sa-Sasuke!" he choked loudly, fresh tears brimming from being split open so forcefully. He reached a hand to where Raven's lay on his hip, trying to show that he wasn't going to struggle, but it quickly was smacked away. His soft blonde hair was yanked harshly before being pushed down, crushing his face into the uncomfortable bed.

The Uchiha started to pound into him, the power jerking the weakened boy around. The pale hand in his hair finally receded, sliding down to the small of his back and pressing hard. Naruto felt the taut skin of his scars stretch painfully as his back was molded into an arch, and the hot cock drove farther in. He could hear the Ravens heavy breathing behind him, clearly enjoying the act.

"P-please, m-my knee and b-back! Y-you're h-hurting me!" Naruto cried, feeling the recently healed bone ache from being rolled around on the hard ground.

Sasuke used his position between the boy's legs to kick the blondes out farther, spreading his already wide stance. He heard Naruto scream at the new angle, knowing it was more uncomfortable. "What have I told you about being quiet you loser?" he growled, raking his nails across the keloids.

The blonde responded by thrashing around and screaming loudly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop!" His chest was heaving from the agony of everything happening.

The Uchiha grabbed his hips with both hands now and started yanking them back while he thrust forward, impaling himself in the tight bleeding cavern. The blondes back bowed on its own; he grit his teeth at the intrusion, trying not to shriek anymore.

When it was finally over, he stayed where he was, too afraid he would incur the elder's wrath again. He could feel the blood and semen oozing from his torn behind, slowly making its way down his trembling thighs.

Sasuke got up and rinsed himself off in the shower, fully expecting the blonde to yell at him when he came out. But that wasn't what happened. He found the boy exactly as he had left him, and now that he had calm down, the damage his roughness had caused was more than evident.

He walked up to the boy and saw the fearful look in his slightly hidden face. His stomach lurched at how violently his friend was shaking in pain and fright. Sasuke turned and practically ran from the room again, slamming the door in the process.

Naruto let himself sob unabatedly, his anger at himself for being weak, at the Raven for hurting him and at the world for always seeming to be against him fueling his tears. Another searing pain tore up his leg from his knee, causing him to fall the side now that Sasuke wasn't there to hold him still. He curled up where he landed, not having the energy to go and clean himself again.

* * *

Tsunade continued to drink her Sake long after she stopped being able to taste it. Naruto had been gone for over a month now, and no one had been able to find a trace of him. The rest of the Konoha 10, minus the rogue Sasuke, along with their sensei's and Iruka had searched all over, but it was like he had evaporated.

Jiraiya had come back immediately after being summoned and was looking into the matter. Their primary concern was that he had been captured by the Akatsuki, and if that was the case, their favorite blonde ninja was long since dead. They'd yet to hold a funeral, still hoping that he would find a way to escape if he was still alive. No one wanted to believe that the boy they had all come to love wasn't amongst them anymore.

Sai also looked, having not been told of his master's involvement in the disappearance. Danzo, the man that had captured and traded the young jinchuriki knew of his student's fascination and growing loyalties towards Naruto and his friends. He wouldn't let them interfere with what was best for the Konoha. Still, he hadn't expected the villagers to be so upset that the idiot had vanished.

He had hoped that they would celebrate and then he could use that to support his ascension to power. But the blonde had weaved his way into all their hearts, and across all the nations people mourned his loss. Still, he was not deterred, if that path didn't work, then he would use their pain to show how ineffective the Lady Hokage was at keeping them safe. If that also failed, he would simply stage a coup as he had when the Third was still in power, before that damned Kakashi had sold him out.

* * *

Sasuke had returned to his room and was now trying to scrub the events off his raw skin. He hated himself for hurting his best, and probably only, friend in such a way. The water was still hot enough to burn him, but he held his face under it anyway, trying to get rid of the image of Naruto's devastated eyes.

What made it all worse for him was that he knew he would do it again. He would have to if he was going to keep the blonde out of Orochimaru's evil hands, but he'd be too rough on his own. Sasuke wanted the boy to hate him for what he was doing, and once he was finished killing his brother, he would happily let the boy kill him in combat. The younger Uchiha had no idea just how similar he was to Itachi at that moment.

When he finally exited the shower, he was met with the Snake himself. "What are you doing in my room?" he growled.

The Sannin chuckled, he always enjoyed when his favorite pupil was moody, it made it so much easier to toy with him. "What's the matter? Have a fight with your lover Sasuke?" he taunted. Sasuke sent him another glare, but didn't respond; he knew that would just fuel the twisted man even more.

"You know, if you don't have the stomach for it, I'd be happy to take him back off your hands. There is so much I could learn from the little demon brat" he continued, licking his lips in anticipation.

"If you aren't here to train me then get out" Sasuke answered coldly. He really didn't want to deal with him right now. All he wanted to do was fall into a deep empty sleep and forget his transgressions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!
> 
> LEMON WARNING

***Time Skip: 6 Months Since Being Abducted***

The Raven was a bipolar enigma to the blonde. One moment he was the cool, but considerate boy that Naruto had fallen in love with and the next he had the blonde pinned to the ground, roughly claiming his abused body. The Uchiha hadn't even let Naruto get close to climaxing since the first time he slept with him. Every time since, he'd been facing down and in agony, hoping the brutal act would end soon.

Naruto wondered what his comrades were doing back in Konoha and across the five nations. He still believed they were looking for him, but an ever-growing part of his mind told him they weren't; maybe they were even glad he was gone.

The Uchiha had given the blonde a clock a few months back, the only sound in the room came from its ticking hand. It was almost 7:30; he would be coming to see Naruto soon. Pushing himself from his bed, he went to shower like he always did before the boy arrived. He had found that the hot water would help to relax his muscles before they were roughly separated by Sasuke's abnormally large member.

He looked into the mirror before he started, noticing how his once vibrant eyes held a shadow of defeat now. If his attacker had been anyone but the Uchiha, he knew he would be able to keep himself from giving in, but the boy he loved was the one hurting him, not some random person. Naruto heard the door to his room open, signaling him that his old rival had already arrived and he hurriedly pulled off his boxers.

Sasuke sat at the table waiting for the blonde to come out. His plan to get the boy to hate him was failing miserably; all he had succeeded in doing was breaking his spirit down. No matter how rough he was, Naruto simply didn't hate him. He was hurt, and let his sadness show on his telling face, but there was rarely anger.

The Uchiha began to get tired of sitting. Naruto knew that he always came at 7:30; it was 7:32 now. He stood and twisted the knob until it broke, making his way into the bathroom. Naruto had neglected to shut the curtain and held his head right under the faucet, not noticing the forced entry.

Sasuke simply stared at the naked form before him; the blonde looked at peace under the streams that flowed down his nearly healed skin. His wet hair clung to his face and neck, framing the strong jawline. But what made the Uchiha gape the most was the water dribbling over Naruto's parted lips, the soft pink tongue that would occasionally slink out to expel some of the intruding liquid.

In one fluid motion, the Raven had slipped out of his own clothes and edged closer, possessed by the erotic scene. Naruto noticed the movement this time and gasped, jumping back into the wall, his palms slamming into the cold tile.

Sasuke could see the fear on his face and in his deeply haunting blue eyes, but didn't care; his sensei wasn't around to see. He stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain behind him, slowly pressing his body against the trembling boys. His hands settled on the wall by Naruto's shoulders, the strong muscles in his back flexing to support his weight as he leaned forward.

The twos' eyes were transfixed on each other's, one set full of anxiety and confusion while the others were half lidded and intent. Sasuke swallowed hard when his mouth was centimeters from the blondes. He nudged the boy's lips with his own as if testing what Naruto wanted him to do. When his prey's demeanor didn't change, he took a chance and kissed him softly, keeping his black orbs open to see the reaction.

Naruto's lids shut tightly, waiting for the viscous bite or blow to his tight stomach. He felt the Raven's hands slide off the wall and onto his shaking shoulders, steadying them with his strength. Hesitantly, almost as if he was doing nothing at all, the blonde parted his lips, allowing the other to slip his tongue inside.

The Uchiha inhaled deeply through his nose and pulled the slighter boy towards him, wrapping his arms firmly around his toned waist.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, clasping his hands behind the dark-haired boy's neck. For a moment, he forgot how cruel the elder had been to him since his capture, and how quickly the embrace could change into something far more painful. His love was being gentle with him again if only just this once.

The hot water warmed Sasuke's exposed back while Naruto warmed his front. This was what he had desired from the very first time he experienced arousal: to touch the blonde and receive the same affection returned.  _"But you've hurt him… What if he is just doing this to avoid another rough night with you…"_  his mind warned, pulling him from his comfort.

The Uchiha withdrew from the embrace and moved to get out of the shower, his worry overpowering the incredible urge to stay and continue kissing the boy he loved. A tan hand grabbed his wrist, holding him still. He warily glanced back, figuring the blonde was about to beg to be left off the hook.

"P-please… Don't go Sasuke" Naruto pleaded, his eyes held a desperate tinge to them.

Sasuke took a step back towards the younger but quickly felt his insecurities flare up again.  _"He needs you to stay because he has no one else. If given the chance, he would run from you and never look back."_  The Raven felt a knot form in his throat, unsure of which pull he should follow: the gut feeling he had to stay and show Naruto he loved him or to leave him be and admit that the blonde was just doing what he had to do to survive.

Naruto could see the battle going on in the Uchiha's eyes, and despite how dumb he could appear, in this moment, he knew exactly what was causing the struggle. "Do you remember the first time we kissed, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked confused like it had been the last thing he had expected to come from the blonde's mouth. He nodded anyway; how could he forget the electricity that shocked all the way down his spine.

"I know it was just an accident, but ever since then, I've known that I wanted you as much more than just a friend. I... I was scared to ever show you because I knew you wanted to rebuild your clan and I wouldn't ever be able to help you with that…" Naruto confessed, his cheeks flushing even more in the midst of the steam surrounding them.

Sasuke almost passed out. He was sure that the blonde was lying; who wouldn't in a situation like this? But he wanted to feel Naruto against him, to hear the blonde's soft pleas for more, to know that he was loved by the boy even if he didn't truly believe it.

The Uchiha's resistance was washed away by the cleansing water, leaving him free from all the hatred and self-disgust he thought he could never be rid of. He quickly closed the distance between them, interlocking the tan hand's fingers with his own and holding them to the wall. His other hand slid up to the nap of the blonde's neck and squeezed gently when their lips collided once more.

Their kissing became frantic with need as all their pent-up anguish came flooding out. Sasuke flipped their positions and then guided them to the floor, settling Naruto on top of him, his legs on either side of the Raven's hips.

The elder could feel the bruising on the boy's slim waist without looking, knowing his backside was probably equally as sore. Even though he throbbed to be inside the boy again, he'd hold back tonight and make sure the blondes comfort came first.

The Uchiha kissed the blonde's neck, running his hands along the length of the rippling torso and down to rest on smooth thighs as his lover's hips rolled slowly. "Y-your kn-knee… Is, ah, is it o-okay?" Sasuke practically stuttered out, his mind hazy from the feeling of Naruto's pulsing cock gently rubbing against his own.

The blonde nodded, equally as breathless from the contact. The Raven was slowly guiding his hips back and forth, grinding his throbbing member down into Sasuke's engorged mass. The hot spray of the shower continued to rain down on their bodies as they slid against each other. Naruto gripped the elder's shoulders painfully tight, his blue eyes glued to his lover's pale, pink tinged face.

Sasuke watched his swollen head slip in and out from under the boy's manhood, his eyes fully glazed with passion and pleasure. Naruto tightened his abdominals and began jerking his slender hip more forcefully, moaning from the increased friction.

"Mmmnnng Naruto…" Sasuke hummed back. He wanted to feel the blondes release, and grabbed both of their erections, holding them together as he pumped roughly in time with the blonde's dry grinding.

Naruto lurched forward, gripping either side of the Raven's head and breathing out huskily into the wet locks when his orgasm crashed over him. His pelvis jolted from the pleasure, making Sasuke spasm as well. The Uchiha pulled the blonde closer, smashing his face into the bare chest. They relaxed heavily as the water cleaned their glistening skin.

* * *

"Stay with me, just for a little while?" Naruto asked, nuzzling Sasuke's drying shoulder. The elder had carried the blonde back to his bed after patting him down with a towel and was now turning to get his clothes.

The Uchiha didn't answer, he wasn't sure if this was Naruto speaking or his fear and need to feel a human connection even as a captive. "You wouldn't be asking me that if you weren't my sex slave" he replied bluntly.

Naruto crinkled his nose and stared at the boy. "Do you think I'm weak Sasuke?" he asked, his voice unreadable.

The Raven shook his head slowly. This wasn't the dead-last kid who he had so often sneered at. Naruto had grown up in his short sixteen years and was now a powerful shinobi with or without the assistance of his tenant Kyuubi.

"So why would you think that I would let you touch me so easily if I didn't want you to? Don't you think that's a bit insulting?" he questioned further.

Sasuke slid on his boxers and paused, "you don't have to be weak to know which battles to fight" he answered.

Naruto chuckled dryly, knowing the Raven would understand his own lack of response. The blonde never, ever, could choose to let go of a fight if one presented itself. "you're doing what you have to do to stay alive. I realize it isn't personal" Sasuke retorted, shaking his head.

The blonde stretched slightly on his uncomfortable bed, not knowing what else to say to convince the elder of his feelings. He wanted so badly to be able to comfort the boy and to bring him back to Konoha where he could take care of him for the rest of his life.

"I suppose it's not enough to tell you that I've been in love with you since we were kids huh?" Naruto stated more than asked. He knew the Raven would find some reason to deny it was true. The blonde sighed loudly, noticing that the Uchiha hadn't put on any more of his clothes and was just staring at the door.

"Will you sit with me even if you don't trust what I'm saying?" he asked, his voice hopeful, "just until I fall asleep."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in self-loathing but nodded, stalking over to the bed awkwardly to sit next to the persuasive idiot.

Naruto didn't move to touch him or say anything else; he was content knowing that the asexual, frigid bitch, assassin of your dreams Uchiha was willing to keep him company after being so intimate with him. It was more than he had received since he had arrived in this dungeon, and his heart fluttered lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my friends (because I'm a dork and don't have any real ones other than my cats)! I'm so happy that you all have kept reading this far!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

***Time-Skip: 1 Week***

Sasuke viciously attacked the posts with his newest perfection of Chidori, trying to ease his frustration through training. Orochimaru would be back any day now and he'd been too kind to the blonde.

He was supposed to be forcing Naruto to hate him with all his being, but when he was around the boy and let his guard down for even a moment, his resolve would fail him. The Uchiha was so upset at his lack of restraint that he would have spit on a puppy if it tried to comfort him.

The blonde had been accepting of his mood swings like always, seamlessly flowing from submissive captive to content friend. He couldn't understand how anyone, even someone as strong willed as Naruto, could possibly forgive him that easily. The Raven doubted he would pardon him if the positions were reversed. But that only made him desire the boy even more.

He needed to feel the blonde writhing against him; to know that he alone could elicit such trust and love. Sasuke wanted to be certain that even if he had hurt him to his core, Naruto would still accept him back with open arms and want him to be there always. He wanted to belong to the blonde and the blonde to belong to him.

The Uchiha felt a familiar tug in his lower abdomen that not even intense training could satiate. Giving up on curbing his needs, he stormed back into the hideout, heading straight for his captive's room. He nearly broke down the door with the force he put behind pushing it open, startling Naruto from his previously peaceful sleep.

Despite the gentleness that he had received from the Raven in the past week, it didn't completely erode his general anxiety of angering his crush. Seeing Sasuke livid for something most likely beyond his control brought his fear to the surface and he scrambled to get under the bed, cowering away from the blind rage.

Sasuke growled loudly at the display and yanked the boy from his hiding place, thrusting him down to the bed roughly. His forearm crushed into Naruto's chest to hold him still while he attacked his lips, easily dominating the one-sided kiss.

The blonde whimpered into the other's mouth and tried to think of what to do. Eventually, he remembered a conversation he had with Kiba months ago about mating. The young Inuzuka had just been through his first true heat and was explaining what that meant to the confused, but curious boy.

_***Memory***_

"What the hell do you mean you're too tired to train?" Naruto whined.

"I mean that I'm exhausted from going through heat and I want to relax today you idiot!" Kiba replied, annoyed that the blonde was so loud.

"Whaa? What's that?" The blonde questioned.

"You mean what's 'heat'?" Kiba confirmed. "Heat is something that clans like mine, ones that are really in tune with animals, go through when they hit puberty. Just basically means we get all horny and act like a wild animal until it passes or we have sex with someone."

Naruto looked like his eyes would pop out of his head, so the dog-nin continued to explain as best he could. "I'm a male, so I've got to be locked up away from everyone or I could get someone hurt. My instinct to dominate is really powerful, and I wouldn't be able to stop myself from forcing some poor girl down on all fours."

The blonde blushed wildly but looked thoughtful. "Wait, so what do girls do then? I mean, when they go into heat they don't do that too do they?" Naruto had met Kiba's mother and sister and wouldn't put it past the women. They were just as scary as Sakura and Tsunade when they were mad.

"Naa, for the most part, it's different for women of my clan. They want to be dominated, not really to dominate if you get what I'm saying…" Kiba answered, his own blush starting to show on his red-painted cheeks.

"So, what happens if you were to get out then? Or if you were on a mission and went into heat?" Naruto wondered out loud, trying to figure out just how things had worked before villages were created.

"That's not ever going to happen. We keep really strict timelines and aren't allowed out of the house for the week before and after our heat. But if you ever found yourself about the get attacked by some random sex-crazed asshole, I'd recommend lying on your back in a submissive position. You know, like dogs do." Kiba concluded, looking equally as thoughtful as the blonde.

_***End Memory***_

Knowing there was nothing else to do, Naruto assumed the position Kiba had told him about, spreading his legs so the boy would have access and laying his hands palms up by his head. He even tilted his chin back so the Raven would be able to easily bite at his throat if he wanted.

The awkward position made Sasuke pause and pull his head back from the boy's lips. He knew exactly what the pose meant, and wasn't sure if he should laugh at how dumb it was considering he wasn't in heat, or be ashamed that he'd come off like an animal.

Naruto's blue eyes flickered open and gazed up at the Uchiha. He could see the confusion and self-loathing in the black orbs and leaned up to nuzzle the underside of his lover's chin.

The Raven turned his head away in shame; he'd almost lost it again and forced Naruto to do something he didn't want to. He hovered over the boy and tried to calm his lust filled breathing, reminding himself that if he wasn't careful, he'd surely lose him. Not even the blonde could hold out against such abuse forever.

"I'm sorry…you just scared me that's all. I didn't mean for you to stop" Naruto whispered softly.

The elder turned his head back to glare at the boy beneath him. "Don't act like you actually want this dobe. I know you like Sakura."

Naruto got a funny look on his face before he started to chuckle, daring to run his hands over the Uchiha's flexed biceps. "I only flirted with Sakura because I thought you'd eventually fall for her. If I couldn't have you that was one thing, but I couldn't stand the idea of you two together.

Sasuke stared into his crushes eyes, searching for a glimmer of a lie. Part of him was ecstatic that he couldn't find one, but the other half felt sick over being so rough with the boy. Had he just trusted what Naruto was trying to tell him from the beginning, none of this would have ever happened. Still, his doubt was not completely eliminated; he hadn't heard the blonde say exactly what he wanted to hear yet.

As if sensing, what his love was still battling with, Naruto relaxed back as much as he could. "I'm yours Sasuke, no one else's" he purred, running his hands further up the boy's arms to rest on his pale cheeks. "And my feelings for you haven't changed; I want you to come back to Konoha and be mine for the rest of our lives."

The Uchiha felt all his anger and hatred dissipate, but his sexual frustration continued to grow. He'd not fully had sex with Naruto for over a week now, and while he was just fine being asexual before claiming the blonde, he sure as hell wasn't now. But as his eyes lingered on the brilliant blue of his lovers, he couldn't take him right there.

"Naruto, I need you and I want to-" he whispered, his voice just a hair away from being considered a whine.

The boy interrupted him with a sensual kiss, granting the Raven permission to do whatever he wanted with him.

Sasuke's mind went black with excitement. He hurriedly picked up the blonde bridal style and kicked open the door to the small room, walking swiftly to his own. When they arrived, he dropped the boy on his satiny sheets, stripping himself of the restricting clothing.

Naruto sat on his knees, watching the Raven undress, his eyes full of nervousness and desire. The thought of being stretched around the Uchiha worried him; it had always been painful in the past. But this was Sasuke, and he'd do anything to please him.

When he finished taking off his pants, the Raven noticed the blondes prying eyes and for the first time, he felt self-conscious. They'd had sex many times before this moment, but never in a consensual manner.

"Don't look at me like that dobe" he muttered, pushing the blonde onto his back.

Seeing that his crush was just as anxious as he was immediately put Naruto at ease, his prior fears slipping away. He giggled at the Uchiha's bashful face and wrapped his arms around his neck lovingly.

"What's the matter, scardy cat" he teased, kissing the Raven's jaw.

Sasuke growled and pressed their bodies together, trying to will his blush away. But their combined need only made his blood pump faster, filling his already flushed face before being redirected to his growing cock.

The two rolled around on the soft bed, kissing each other passionately, their hands searching the other's skin endlessly as the last of their clothes were removed.

Naruto ended up on top, his legs straddling the elder's waist. He could feel Sasuke's pulsating length and moaned into his lover's mouth, squeezing his shoulders to urge him onward. The Uchiha felt his heart beat even more rapidly than it was now, faster than he thought could have been possible.

His pale hands pushed Naruto upright, then trailed down his exposed torso.  _"He's perfect,"_  he thought as goose bumps followed.

The blonde raised up slightly, freeing Sasuke's large member from beneath him. He could feel the hot head standing at attention near his entrance and looked down at his lover. The Raven was panting lightly, his cheeks still pink-tinged and his eyes glazed over in want.

Naruto bit his lip a little, knowing how much it would probably hurt to have him inside his passage again. But when the Uchiha raised his own eyes to meet the blondes, all worry and hesitation were lost from his mind. He lowered his body back down, not stopping until he was filled completely.

"Fuck, Naruto," Sasuke moaned, his eyes rolling back at the fantastic heat and tightness. His hands gripped the boy's hips tightly, holding him still. He could feel the tight ring coiling around him, and knew Naruto was in pain.

Tan fingers ran up Sasuke's pale thighs, then over his hands and onto his strong arms. When they finally settled, they were pressed lightly into the Raven's chest, dancing softly from the erratic breathing.

Naruto began rocking his hips slowly, gliding the Uchiha's manhood in and out of him. The mild stretching pain he felt was ebbing away leaving him feeling nothing but pleasure from the gentle pace.

The Raven had yet to open his eyes. His ears memorized the soft mewls and gasps from the boy on top of him as his hips rolled; he didn't think this could get any better.

"Ah… Sasuke…mmnng… harder…" Naruto panted out.

Never mind; that was definitely better. Sasuke held the boy's waist firm and bent his knees to thrust upward. He snapped his hips, slamming into the writhing boy, the force knocking the blonde forward. His hands flew to the bed next to Ravens dark hair to steady himself.

It didn't take long for the Uchiha to find that somewhat elusive bundle of nerves. He jerked forward into the quivering hole repeatedly, moaning from the amazing feeling.

Naruto dropped to his elbows, his mouth tucked firmly into his lover's neck, leaving butterfly kisses in between his labored breaths.

Their insides tightened in unison as the pleasure continued to wash over them, each thrust pulling them deeper into the sweet oblivion of an orgasm.

Sasuke's arms wrapped tightly around Naruto, his whole body curling up as his vision went white. The blonde felt the sticky liquid seeping into him and let out a high-pitched whine, grinding himself down as his own climax crashed through him.

The two sweating bodies didn't move; all their energy having been spent.

* * *

The teens lay sleeping in each other's arms for hours after they had finished making love. Sasuke was the first to wake, and couldn't help but smile at the content look Naruto had on his drooling face.

His temporary happiness slowly turned sour when he remembered the boy was still a captive to his sensei and eventually would be used in some horrendous test. As much as he wanted to stay with the blonde, he still had to fulfill his destiny to avenge his clan, and Naruto would never be safe here, even with his protection.

Sasuke knew what needed to be done. He'd take his lover back to the Hidden Leaf and drop him off. Orochimaru would be sure to punish him, but not so bad as to cause any real damage; he still needed the teen's body to be strong for the ritual.

The Raven had no intention of giving his body to the Snake, but he still had several months left, and he'd use all of them to ensure he was strong enough to kill Itachi. He just hoped that Naruto would understand why he left him yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why I keep having writer's block with this story… anyway, I hope it isn't too terrible.
> 
> Please Kudos/Bookmark/Comment


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I seem to have writer's block on like every story right now… perhaps my creativity is running out or I'm simply a shitty writer? Not sure; I will let you all know after more introspection.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The blonde felt a breeze whipping his face, stirring him from his comfortable sleep.  _"What a strange sensation, I haven't felt the wind since…"_

His eyes tore open to see the back of Kakashi's head, the forest flying past them in a blur. "Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, very confused.

"It's alright now Naruto, you're safe" the man responded, glancing back.

The blonde looked around and saw he was surrounded by his friends, protecting him from any enemy that might arrive. His eyes started to shut again, the lids feeling like they were dripping with cement. "Sasuke…?" he asked.

Sakura looked as if she were about to cry and she shook her head; the Raven wasn't with them. Naruto did his best to stay awake, to ask more questions, but it was as if he had been drugged, and he slipped back into unconsciousness."

* * *

***Time-Skip: 1 Week***

His blue eyes opened once more to an overly bright, white room. Unless this was an elaborate genjutsu, he was back in the Konoha hospital. "W-what…happened?"

"You gave us quite a scare brat" came the relieved voice of Tsunade.

Naruto trailed his eyes over to the women, she probably looked worse than he did. "Obaa-Chan… where is Sasuke?"

The woman looked slightly annoyed and glanced over to his other visitor. The great Toad Sage sat against the window sill, his face saddened and ashamed. "Naruto, do you remember what happened? What Sasuke did to you?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

The blonde blushed heavily, the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was making love with the Raven. But the color quickly drained when it occurred to him that everyone was giving him the same sad and nervous look. "Tell me where he is you old pervert!" he screamed.

"He raped you repeatedly Naruto, and it was obvious you were tortured even with most of the damage being healed by Kyuubi. With the help of the Byakugan, Sharingan and precision chakra I saw all the wounds you'd received, the tearing in your-"

"YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" he cried angrily, his chakra flaring.

"Then explain it to us Naruto, because I have the paperwork ready to have the Uchiha hunted down and assassinated for his crimes. All I have to do is sign the order." Tsunade growled back. She couldn't stand the idea that someone had hurt her precious little brother so terribly.

The younger blonde tried to calm his irritated breathing. "Look, Sasuke and I had sex, and sometimes he was rough but it wasn't like that at all. He didn't keep my chakra bound so I could have fought him off at any point if it wasn't what I wanted."

Tsunade blushed slightly, even through her frustration the thought of Naruto being intimate made her uncomfortable. "Then how do you explain the bruises? And all the wounds that you had?"

Naruto smiled softly thinking about how the Raven nursed him back health, or as well as he could be as a prisoner. "I don't know who kidnapped me initially, it was some ass who said it was to protect Konoha. He gave me to Orochimaru in exchange for his word to leave the Leaf alone. That bastard ex-teammate of yours is the one that hurt me. He tortured me 'for research' purposes. But Sasuke saved me! He kept me from being that snakes toy."

"Orochimaru wasn't the one that kidnapped you?" Jiraiya asked incredulously. The boy was loved by most people in the village at that point; no one had ever even thought that someone from Konoha would have been behind his disappearance.

Naruto shook his head and tried to tell them everything he remembered about what took place before he woke up in the Sannin's lair. "Please; tell me what happened to Sasuke now?" he pleaded when the information vomit was finished.

The Hokage gazed at the floor when she spoke. "We don't know where Sasuke is; there was an anonymous tip that you were wandering in the forests near Konoha and we went to get you there. By the time Kakashi arrived, you were unconscious under a tree and no one was with you."

" _He must have brought me there after I went to sleep; I bet that ass drugged me too. That way I wouldn't be able to argue."_ The boy thought sadly. He'd been sure he got through to the Raven when they last spoke, but he must have been wrong.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other, thinking the same thing as their favorite student. If that was the case, then Sasuke would probably be in a world of pain and trouble for helping Naruto get away.

* * *

Sasuke and Orochimaru glared at each other darkly. The Sannin had recently returned to his hideout to find the boy he'd bargained for was gone, all thanks to his star pupil.

"That was foolish of you Sasuke" he seethed, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Hn."

The snake sneered, "Do you think there won't be any consequences for your actions?"

The Uchiha was completely calm, despite how nervous he should have been. Naruto was safe, and even though he was still hell bent on revenge, that's what was most important to him. "Then punish me, but be careful, you wouldn't want to damage the body you covet."

Orochimaru growled, knowing that he couldn't physically harm the boy too much, but that didn't mean that he couldn't hurt him in other ways. He signaled to Kabuto, who quickly attacked the teen with his poison covered blades.

Sasuke fought back, but the ex-Konoha ninja was extremely skilled, and one scratch would mean the end of the fight. He was so focused on his current opponent he didn't pay much attention to what Orochimaru was doing; his false confidence telling him that he was mostly immune to the man's punishments.

The Sannin was able to inflict a single, barely skin breaking cut to the Raven.

"That's enough Kabuto" he stated as the Uchiha began to wobble on his feet; whatever the snake had cut him with was strong.

Darkness clouded his vision, bringing him to his knees before he finally fell face first onto the cold ground.

"He'll be so upset to wake up without the ability to utilize his chakra" Orochimaru mused, his eyes gleaming at the boy.

"Yes, but are you sure this is the best idea? There are still several months before you are due to switch bodies my Lord" Kabuto responded.

The man grinned sickly. He knew Sasuke's plan was to wait until he was at his weakest and then attack. Losing Naruto was an irritation, but not completely unhelpful either. It had made Sasuke overly confident, and that had lead to his movements becoming sloppy.

He'd chain the boy up in a cell and use medicines to keep the body strong until the transformation ritual. The Uchiha wouldn't be able to defend himself, and once the transfer was complete, Kabuto would administer the antidote. He'd have three years to make up for the lost months.

* * *

***Time-Skip: 1 Week***

Naruto had moped around for a few days after discovering that Sasuke had once again slipped away from him, but after a much-needed talk from Iruka, he was back to his usual self.

Tsunade had thought it best to keep the details of Naruto's time as a captive secret. The younger blonde didn't seem ready to tell anyone about him and Sasuke, most likely because he didn't know if the Raven would appreciate his feelings being spread around without his say so.

But the Hokage also knew that even if Naruto was fairly well liked in the village, the Uchiha could still do no wrong apparently, and some might even consider it a problem that the last redeemable Sharingan user would not be having children. Ignorant jerks would blame the blonde for this.

The Sannin had every available shinobi searching for who would have been bold enough to kidnap Naruto. He'd told her about the man's statement that she wouldn't be Hokage for much longer, and in truth, it worried her.

Kakashi and Yamato were switched into her personal detail to ensure her safety, while Jiraiya hovered over Naruto.

The woman sighed heavily as she attempted to finish the ever-mounting paperwork, glaring some when the two Jonin smirked.

***Later that Night***

Even Jiraiya had to sleep eventually, and the hooded figure took advantage of that fact. He moved around in the darkness, making his way to the blonde's apartment.

The man peered down at the sleeping teen; after everything he knew he'd been through, the kid still snored and drooled like a care-free child. He reached out his hand to wake Naruto, hovering the other over his mouth so that he could silence him if need be.

Blue eyes opened groggily and blinked several times at the pair of red orbs above him. He felt a hand clamp over his lips to stop him from reacting, while the Sharingan tomoes began to spin.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed when he found himself in the genjutsu. He'd literally been saved from his captivity only two weeks prior and now he was at the mercy of the Akatsuki.

"I am not here to retrieve you this time Naruto; only to talk" came the cold voice.

"Yeah? Well, I have nothing to say to you Itachi!" he growled, staring down the elder boy. If he'd already been caught, it didn't matter if he looked at him.

"My little brother is quite fond of you. Do you feel the same way?" he questioned.

"He's my best friend! My brother! I swear I'll kill you if you ever try to touch him again!" Naruto screamed.

The shadowy figure swirled out of sight and then reappeared in front of him, the sudden movements causing him to stumble back.

"That isn't the kind of feelings I was speaking about."

Naruto glared at him through his embarrassment; it wasn't often that you were being questioned about your intentions by a psychotic criminal. "I love Sasuke…" he finally admitted.

"Then you should know he is in trouble. Orochimaru has poisoned him" Itachi explained, his face still expressionless.

The blonde started to panic, he wasn't sure if he could believe the elder Uchiha, but it was extremely plausible that Sasuke was in danger after saving him.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Tell no one that I have come here Naruto" Itachi answered, forcing the blonde to sleep.

The Uchiha stepped back from the teen, his cold gaze transfixed. He'd sworn not to get involved in his brother's life other than to drive his hatred onward, but he still had business with Sasuke, and it wouldn't do him any good if the teen had his body taken over by Orochimaru.

He leaped off into the night, not giving the apartment or Konoha a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) Please, tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support so far :)

As soon as he woke up Sasuke knew that he was in trouble. His entire body ached and felt heavy like after an intense battle.

 _"It must have been whatever was on that needle Orochimaru hit me with. I was careless and let my guard down."_  He thought to himself in disgust.

The door to his cell opened, a weak light flashing through the opening. Still, it hurt his eyes and temporarily made it so that he couldn't see who was entering.

"My, my, Sasuke. It appears you've yet again overestimated your abilities. Now your body and Uchiha visual prowess will be mine. But don't worry. I'll help you get your much-desired revenge… I too have a score to settle with Itachi" came the sickly-sweet voice of his sensei.

"Let me out of here Orochimaru!" Sasuke snapped viciously, doing his best to look intimidating despite his obvious lack of chakra.

"Sorry, no can do I'm afraid. I know how harsh that temper of yours can be. And you'd give me such trouble if I did. No, I think it's best that you stay here until it's time for my jutsu. Anyway, try not to push yourself too hard to escape. I wouldn't want you dying on me before I get what I desire…"

Sasuke grit his teeth and glared deeply, but otherwise did nothing to respond to his demented teacher. There wasn't anything else he really could do with his current position. Still, in the back of his mind, he was happy. It didn't appear like the snake intended to go after Naruto again. Little did he know, Orochimaru had already sent Kabuto out to find his lost toy.

* * *

Naruto packed his things with haste, having finally been given the all clear by the medical unit. Tsunade had forbidden him from going after Sasuke, but there was nothing in the world that could stop him now, not after Itachi had come and given him such an ominous warning.

"And just where do you think you're going squirt?"

"Don't try to stop me, Pervy Sage! I have to save him. Sasuke protected me when he didn't have to and knew that he'd be punished. I can't just leave him there to die!" He responded solidly, fire burning in his deep blue eyes.

"Naruto, I know you care about Sasuke… Maybe you really do love him, I don't know. What I do know is that until we find out who kidnapped you, and end the Akatsuki, it isn't safe for you to go on missions outside the village. Hell, it obviously isn't even safe for you in the village at this point."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Don't be foolish!" Jiraiya roared, his temper flaring in worry. "You're like my son, Naruto. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. I already can't forgive myself for not being there when you were taken the first time… please, for once… don't be reckless" he continued, his voice softening.

The blonde turned to look at the picture they'd taken when they'd just became a team. "That photo always reminds me of why I have to save him sensei. He always looked so angry, only occasionally smiling when something would happen on a mission. Those smiles were what made me strive to be better. More than anyone else in the village I wanted him to acknowledge me, to smile because I did something to earn it. Don't you understand? Unless I save him, saving me ultimately means nothing."

Jiraiya stared at his pupil, his determination once again forcing him to trust in the blonde's words. "Alright kid, I'll help you get a real mission from the old lady, but you have to wait for her approval alright? We'll get a team together and find him. I mean really, do you even know where to look without a sensory type?"

Naruto smiled widely, memories of him and Sasuke flashing through his mind.

* * *

***Time Skip: Two Weeks***

The teams spread out and flew through the woods, searching yet another area that they believed Orochimaru might have hidden Sasuke. Everyone but Naruto was starting to believe that the mission was a failure.

Naruto made yet another round of shadow clones to disperse in every direction. He also slipped off, leaving one of the clones with Yamato and Kakashi so that he could continue looking even if they decided to give up.

As he whipped his head back and forth, a familiar face caught his eye. "Kabuto…" he growled lowly, his anger over what had happened temporarily overshadowing his fear.

"Why if it isn't Naruto" the man sneered "and you aren't a clone either are you? What would you be doing running around here by yourself?"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled in response, quickly creating several clones. Unknown to Kabuto, he secretly told one to hide in the bushes for a sneak attack.

"I have a proposition for you Nine-Tails!" Kabuto said casually, pushing his glasses up his nose as usual. "If you give up and come with me now, I'll take you right to your precious Sasuke…"

Naruto paused for a moment, contemplating what the angle could be. "Why would you do that? It's not like you have any special feelings for me or him… What do you want Kabuto?"

The traitor smiled sinisterly and chuckled. "Lord Orochimaru isn't a fan of the Akatsuki's plan for the world, and if you are captured- which will happen eventually- then all of our hard work with Sasuke will be for nothing. Simply speaking, if we have you then they won't and of course, I'm always happy to do more research on you."

Naruto swallowed hard, the memories of the horrors he'd endured at the hands of the snake and silver-haired shinobi causing his stomach to lurch. Still, though, this man was offering to take him to Sasuke, and that was almost worth the pain he'd be sure to endure.

"What exactly is your plan for me Kabuto?" he finally asked.

"Well, Lord Orochimaru is a very generous man. He's offering to let you stay with Sasuke until the very end. Once we are through with your daily research you can stay in the same cell as him. After all, neither of you will be able to escape, and Sasuke only has about a month left at this point."

Naruto considered his options. Kabuto being in this area didn't mean that Sasuke was too. The snake could have sent him here from anywhere to discuss the proposition, and they'd never find the Raven in time if that as the case.

But if he went through with this, he'd endure more torture from the monsters. Honestly, he wasn't sure he'd be able to withstand it this time. If it wasn't for Sasuke's intervention last time, his will would have broken.

"I'll do it…" he finally answered, dispelling his clones. "Take me to Sasuke right now."

* * *

"Naruto! What the fucking hell are you doing here you idiot!?" Sasuke practically bellowed when the blonde was pushed through the door.

All the younger could do was give a guilty smile through the blood and discoloration on his face.

"Aww… Don't be like that Sasuke. Your little toy missed you so much he agreed to come and be our test subject if he only got to stay in this room with you afterward. Show a little gratitude to your sensei…" Orochimaru answered smugly, pulling the door shut as he left.

The Raven's eye twitched in irritation, both at his now ex-sensei and at Naruto. "How could you be so stupid! I got you out of here only to have you come back just a month later?!"

Naruto, who was already on his knees fell forward in exhaustion, his face landing right on his loves lap. "I'm sorry Sasuke… I… I just…"

"Whatever dobe… It's done. We've got to find a way out of here now. You won't be able to last long if they keep torturing you like this." Sasuke answered, gently running his fingers through the blood matted golden locks.

"He he he… it seems like you've finally accepted that I've been telling you the truth about my feelings… some good came of this… after all…" Naruto commented quietly, his voice still hoarse from the hours of shouting he'd just finished. He tried lifting himself off his stomach, only to have his shaking arms give out.

Sasuke did his best to catch him but only ended up falling as well. His chakra was too low to even hold up Naruto's deadweight. "Look loser, you don't have to act tough in front of me. I know you can take a hit but rest for now. I need you to be strong again in order for any plan we make to work."

Naruto groaned weakly but nodded, doing his best to help the Raven maneuver him into a more comfortable position.

The two eventually managed to curl up together on the cold, hard floor, their foreheads touching lightly. In the dark, they could barely see each other's faces, but neither minded. It wasn't long before Naruto passed out from exhaustion, leaving the Raven to think.

The elder sighed heavily, but couldn't help smiling sadly.  _"I guess you really do love me Naruto. If you didn't, you never would have willingly come back to such torment. If it's the last thing I do, I will save you… even if t means that I won't get to avenge my clan."_

* * *

***Back in the Leaf***

"So, it was you that caused this mess…" Tsunade growled lowly, her golden eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yes, the weakness that has spread throughout the Leaf will soon be purged when I become the rightful Hokage. The naivete that began with the First Hokage will come to an end as well. I, Danzo, will destroy all enemies of Konoha and ensure its survival."

Shizune pulled back her sleeve and prepared for the fight that would ensue. With the mission to retrieve Sasuke in the works, Kakashi and Yamato were away, leaving Tsunade open to an attack, and that was exactly what was occurring.

Danzo had brought several of his most elite Foundation shinobi along with him to kill Tsunade, believing that he would never be able to use the will of the people to achieve his goal. They stared at the Hokage through their anonymity masks, ready to dispose of the one their leader claimed was destroying their beloved village.

"That demon brat will bring nothing but destruction to our home and I did what was necessary to protect us! In time the people of this nation and others will come to see that. Just as they will understand why you had to perish in order for them to be safe. I'm the only one who can do what must be done."

"You'll never touch her!" Shizune shouted, pulling back the strings of her needle weapon.

"Don't Shizune!" Tsunade shouted, standing from her desk with a menacing glare. "Misdirected as they are, these are shinobi of Konoha…. Comrades in arms. I can't condone killing them for doing what they believe is what is best for the village. However," she continued, turning her intense gaze to Danzo "you, who have caused problems for so many, will have your power stripped from you."

The old man laughed coldly, not believing that he could possibly fail at this point. "We will see Slug Queen. Fu, Torune, you two start the attack and use the others as backup. I'm going to remove the seal on my arm for this match. Keep her busy until I am ready."

Tsunade grit her teeth in anger and anticipation. She didn't know what Danzo had up his sleeve, but she knew he was no pushover. "Shizune, go and have everyone evacuated from this area!"

Her faithful servant looked hesitant to leave at first but knew ultimately that was the best option. She'd get any villagers to safety and alert loyal Anbu to help at the same time. Turning quickly, she moved to jump from the room, only to have her path blocked by some of the foundation members.

"You won't get away!" One shouted from behind his mask.

 _"Oh no,"_  Shizune thought to herself,  _"I've got to go get help. Milady might be able to handle Danzo alone, but not with all these elite shinobi around helping him. I'm skilled but I'm no match for this many at once either. If we're not careful, we will lose…"_

Sweat beads started to fall down the sides of her face as she continued to think of a plan to get out of the room. Meanwhile, the air became thick with chakra stirring from both the Sannin and the other shinobi.

With a mighty crash, the battle began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I hope you enjoyed! Please, tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)

Naruto panted heavily, his injuries causing him just as much pain as he'd feared they would. It was only the morning following his arrival at the Snake's layer, and he already felt drained. The blonde greatly dreaded what would happen to him later that day if things didn't go as planned, but at least he was wrapped up in the Uchiha's arms now.

"We have to get out of here…" Sasuke stated when he realized his lover was finally awake.

"Uh, yeah…. I know that teme. You shouldn't worry so much though, I've already got a plan." Naruto answered, nuzzling his head even further into the Raven's chest.

Sasuke pushed him away and gripped his shoulders tightly, clearly feeling much more urgency than the still drowsy teen. "Well, what is it, loser! Don't you think you should tell the person who is going to be able to do more fighting then you?"

"I'm injured, not weak, teme!" Naruto growled, clearly taking the statement as an affront to his power level rather than how beat up he was.

"They are one in the same if you are having trouble moving! Besides, what kind of plan would possibly work when neither of us is even close to our full capacity right now." The Uchiha answered. He tried to activate his Sharingan and failed due to his extremely low chakra, proving his point to the teen.

Naruto smiled widely and reached his hands up to cover the confused Raven's ears "boom" he whispered, his voice quickly followed by an ear-drum splitting explosion.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the walls of their cell crumpled around them. He sat up quickly and looked around, relief filling him when he saw all of his old comrades in the midst of battle with Orochimaru's subordinates, while the Toad Sage himself went up against the Snake.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he and Yamato jumped over to protect obviously wounded ninja.

"You two are clearly too injured to be much assistance to us right now, so our primary objective is to get you both out of here while we take care of these guys" Yamato added, signaling for Sakura and Ino to retreat with them.

"It's no good Yamato-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Everyone here is already low on chakra and there doesn't seem to be an end to his subordinates. There just isn't a way for us to retreat and heal them at the same time when we are struggling to even win this fight." Sakura explained and she started to examine Sasuke, leaving the Yamanaka to deal with Naruto's injuries.

"It's okay Sakura," Naruto managed, pushing Ino's healing hands away weakly. "Summoning jutsu" he whispered, forming signs despite how broken his fingers were.

The boss toad landed loudly behind them, further crushing the nearly demolished hideout. "Hey, kid! What are you doing summoning someone as big as me in your state! You could have used up all your chakra and died!" he scolded once he saw his 'underling'.

The blonde barely had the strength to smile anymore, his face still resting in the dirt where he'd fallen after summoning Gamabunta. "You…h-have…to… get… them…o-out of here…." He panted, his finger struggling to point towards the still battling Leaf shinobi.

" _That Naruto, always protecting everyone while not caring about himself… We came to save him and yet here he is, taking care of us instead when he's already way past his limit."_  Kakashi thought, looking at his student with admiration and guilt.

"Everyone, move out! I'll keep Orochimaru from following!" Jiraiya exclaimed, turning back to the amused and irritated ex-Leaf shinobi.

Gamabunta's long tongue struck out and wrapped around his summoner before moving on to anyone else who was struggling to escape the battles they were fighting. With one last glance at Jiraiya, he leaped off, taking everyone else away from the chaotic scene.

* * *

As his blue eyes opened, he was vaguely aware that they were approaching Konoha, but the smell of blood and smoke worried him. He tried to listen to what Kakashi was telling his comrades, but he couldn't make it out.

Shaking his head slightly to clear it, he saw that the village was indeed on fire, with multiple buildings crumbling as crashes continued to occur around them. "Whaaa?" he attempted, his body still drained from injury and chakra depletion.

"Naruto, just stay down. I don't know what's happening, but it could be the Akatsuki. In your condition, it would just be asking for trouble to take you straight there." Kakashi answered, setting him down beneath a tree.

"Where's Gama…" he started, his voice trailing off as he continued to fight his exhaustion.

"Once you finally passed out he disappeared dobe, now pipe down and let them handle this." Sasuke snapped, using his hand to cover the teen's mouth.

"Sasuke, I don't know all the details about what happened with you and Naruto, but it appears that for now, you are on our side, right?" Kakashi questioned.

The Raven looked down to where Naruto was staring up at him, his mind raging on whether or not he would side with his old comrades. He'd yet to kill his brother, and in his mind, only Naruto could even come close to that level of importance. However, he knew whether this was Akatsuki or some other foe, his lover's condition put him in very serious danger.

"No," he finally responded, shocking everyone. "I'm not on your side, but I will help Naruto. After all, what would a loser like him do if I wasn't here to protect him."

The blonde angrily mumbled beneath Sasuke's pale hand, but ultimately his eyes were soft with happiness. It made his heart flutter that the Uchiha could at least show that he cared about him a little bit in front of others, and for now that was enough.

"My chakra hasn't fully recovered, but I can be a last line of defense if anyone finds us. I'll take him to an old Uchiha shelter and wait for word from one of you that everything is safe." Sasuke continued, pulling Naruto up and slinging the blonde's arm over his shoulder to support the deadweight.

Everyone looked confused and somewhat suspicious, but the screams coming from the village pulled their attention. They had no choice but to trust that their old comrade wouldn't hurt Naruto.

"Right, let's get going," Yamato stated, turning to the destruction.

* * *

As soon as they were alone, Sasuke had quickly picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him the rest of the way to the shelter, despite how the blonde complained that he felt like a girl. By the time they'd reached the door, however, he'd quieted down and was content in the Uchiha's arms.

"So, how do you know about this place?" Naruto asked quietly, still very much aware they could be discovered.

Sasuke performed hand signs and unlocked the barrier before picking his lover back up and walking in, his Sharingan double checking for a prior security breach. "This was where my family was told to come if there was ever an emergency situation. I remember my father saying not to go to the place the rest of the villagers went."

Naruto leaned back against the wall Sasuke had set him in front of and closed his eyes, wondering why a clan leader would have said something like that. "Do you think everyone will be alright? I mean what do you think is happening out there?"

"I don't know, but it didn't look good. To be honest it couldn't have come at a more opportune time though." Sasuke answered, sitting down beside him.

"What? Why?" Naruto questioned. He was exhausted and needed to rest but his worried heart couldn't let him, not when his friends were fighting so hard and his village was in trouble.

"Just think about it dobe. Most of the Leaf's strongest shinobi were out of the village trying to track you down so whoever attacked must have taken advantage of that. It doesn't really matter now though since we got back while the battle was still going on. Just lay down and rest so we stand a chance if someone is able to find us." Sasuke explained.

Naruto nodded in agreement, and curled up on the ground, his head resting in the Uchiha's lap despite the annoyed growl he received.

"I won't be able to jump into action with you laying on me, loser," Sasuke stated, though he didn't try to move the teen.

Naruto smiled and grabbed one of the Raven's hands, kissing the palm lightly as he closed his eyes again for sleep. "I have complete faith in the old bag and everyone fighting to protect me and Konoha, including you. I love you teme" he stated, yawning slightly as is worry began to fade.

"I love you too dobe" Sasuke sighed, running his free hand through Naruto's dirty, but ever golden hair. He stared at the door with his Sharingan, determined to protect his blonde from anything that might try to break through the seal.

" _Still though, who could be bold enough other than the Akatsuki and Orochimaru to attack the Leaf, even if many of their skilled shinobi were away? Besides, if what I said was true and this was an opportune moment, to take advantage of it you'd have to know that so many were gone to begin with…"_ his mind wondered.

" _If it was the Akatsuki, surely someone would have sent word not to let Naruto come back… that's asking for trouble unless they thought he'd be able to stop them. Then again, I still don't know how everyone found us so quickly… I'll need to ask Naruto what he meant when he said he had a plan."_

* * *

As Sakura ran to the hospital, the rest scattered throughout the village, only to find that the battle was internal, and not caused by some outside force. Anbu from the foundation were attacking Anbu loyal to the Hokage without any regard for the damage they might cause to the village or its citizens.

"What the hell is going on here?" Guy exclaimed though he had a sinking feeling that he already knew.

"I guess Lord Danzo finally did it… he's staging a bloody coup against the Hokage and this is the result." Yamato answered, his voice full of shame for ever having been a part of such a group. "We've got to get Lady Fifth. That bandage he keeps over his eye covers a stolen Sharingan, and his arm is cloaked in seals that hide something sinister I'm sure. She's in grave danger if they clash."

Kakashi nodded and picked up his speed, the other Jonin squad leaders falling into place behind him as they prepared for an assault.

As they reached the source of the most intense explosions, they came across Shizune, who was lying face down, barely alive.

"Please…protect milady…" she begged weakly, pointing to the top of the cliff.

Kakashi nodded to Kurenai and watched as the kunoichi carried Tsunades' aid away, hoping that Sakura's training would be enough to save her. He turned back to the face the Hokage stone faces and jumped, landing against the vertical wall as he ran upward.

"So, what's the plan my eternal rival?" Guy called from behind him, his voice as confident as ever.

"We provide assistance to Lady Fifth in whatever capacity we can. Going off what Shizune said, we can assume that Tsunade and Danzo are fighting up here. If I recall, the cockroach always has subordinates around to protect him if he ever gets in very serious danger. Asuma, you and Yamato will take care of any foundation members while Guy and I will support Tsunade in her fight." Kakashi answered as he uncovered his Sharingan.

"Damn you, Danzo!" Tsunade shouted as they breached the top of the wall. She and Danzo were both seriously injured, though it seemed that the Hokage's Hundred Healings Seal was still active.

"Lady Hokage!" Kakashi yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

The Foundation leader scowled at the new arrivals, remembering how Kakashi had thwarted his last assassination attempt with the 3rd. "Stay out of this! I'm going to become the Hokage and protect the Leaf!"

"You will never be Hokage," Tsunade hissed equally as fiercely, smiling when Kakashi and Guy landed beside her for support.

"Give us the rundown, just what are we looking at?" Guy questioned, his eyes serious.

"I've delivered fatal blows to him seven times and he just keeps reappearing… I don't know what to make of it other than those eyes that have been implanted in his arm closing afterward. In addition, if he touches you with his sealing jutsu, you'll be finished without an intense burst of chakra and brute strength like I have. Finally, he uses wind style, and I can't track it. A single blow from that can kill you too." She explained, the freshest wounds on her stomach and neck healing slowly due to how low her chakra was becoming.

Kakashi nodded, and activated his Mangekyo, determining that an opponent like him was not one to be taken lightly. "Just sit back and recover your strength, for now, we'll take care of him. Are you ready Guy?"

"The power of youth is exploding inside me! Let us fight together in hot-blooded battle!" the taijutsu user exclaimed, his outburst making Kakashi sweat drop lightly.

"Are you ready as well, Yamato?" Asuma asked as he stared down Fu and Torune. The two Foundation members were clearly injured themselves, probably from taking down Shizune, but they weren't done yet.

"We will not hold back against any who threaten Lord Danzo" Fu stated as he readied himself to attack.

"But why! Just look around you at the Leaf… at your comrades who are dying in order to defend helpless citizens against Danzo and the foundation Anbu! You can't say that you agree with this!" Yamato exclaimed, trying to get them to see the light just as Kakashi had done for him so long ago.

Torune looked around and then back to Fu. Though they didn't want to kill their own people, the Foundation had done an excellent job of stifling their emotions and brainwashing them for far longer than Yamato had endured. "I'll attack first, and you back me up" he stated, not bothering to answer the ex-Foundation member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you think!


End file.
